


Every Day Has An End.

by Tree_Owl



Series: Your Choices Decide Your Fate [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Owl/pseuds/Tree_Owl
Summary: What happened to the members of the Dream SMP when it closed?You're about to find out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Your Choices Decide Your Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Every Day Has An End.

**Author's Note:**

> I SPEEDRAN THIS IM SORRY- BUT THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> (Also no swearing or triggers I can find. But if you get really sad by the mention of the Dream SMP ending, don't read.)

The day was coming to a close. Everyone was leaving for Hypixel tonight. The server was shutting down. It had been a nice adventure. But everything always ended. A few people came out with trauma. A few came out with new best friends. And a few left with nothing. And some didn't leave at all. Ghosts could not jump servers. Everything had wrapped up though. The bloodvines. Ranboo's internal conflict. Among other small small things. Dream had been let out of jail this morning. He apologized to everyone. Especially Tommy. And if he apologized to Ranboo and Tubbo a bit more as well, no one mentioned it.

Two hours remained. Dream said he would launch a second server soon. Some people didn't want to return.

Anfrost went back to his boyfriend. RedVelvet. Apparently they got married shortly after. But Antfrost cut most ties after everything had finished. He still talked to Sam though.

Awesamdude went with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy to MunchyMC. They soon started another server all three of them together that was very successful. It had some of the greatest builds ever made. Millions of players had longged on. Sam ended up going back to the second Dream SMP. But left shortly after the second war, after realizing it was all going to be the same.

BadBoyHalo went with Awesamdude and Skeppy to MunchyMC. Then created another server with the other two. Bad was mainly the supervisor of it. But he still aided in some of the building. He went to the second Dream SMP with Sam. He stayed the whole time. Until it had ended. Someone had to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. It didn't really work.

Callahan went to Hypixel. He stayed friends with Alyssa throughout the whole first Dream SMP and went to stay with her in Hypixel Housing. He never went to the second Dream SMP. But he did somewhat stay in contact with Dream. But they didn't talk often.

CaptainPuffy went with Fundy and Hbomb. Not much is known of what CaptainPuffy did in that time. But she did return to the second Dream SMP. She stayed the whole time.

Connor wasn't very active but he was there for the official end of the server. He left by himself and reportedly went to go live with some friends. He did return for the second Dream SMP. But just like the first, he wasn't very active.

Dream dedicated his time trying to make up with all of his friends. He succeeded in doing so. With the people he was still in contact with of course. He made the second Dream SMP and was much more tame in it. Staying out of a lot of the conflict and instead spending more time with his friends. 

Eret went with Jack Manifold. Eret spent most of his time practicing parkour on Hypixel Housing. He returned for the second Dream SMP and stayed the whole time. But he was a lot more involved in the conflict. He also betrayed the 'bad' side this time. Instead of betraying the 'good' side.

Foolish Gamers. Foolish Gamers was a strange case. He left early in the morning before anyone else was awake. And he never responded to anyone. And as you can guess he did not return for the second Dream SMP. I'll tell you a secret though. Sapnap got a letter from Foolish. I do not know what it was about. Sapnap never told anybody. As Foolish requested in the letter.

Fundy went with CaptainPuffy and Hbomb. Fundy mostly practiced his PVP. Again. Not much is known of what he did in between the servers. But he did return with Puffy. He stayed the whole time. And got involved in a lot of the conflict. I will not tell you what side he was on. But it wasn't the best one.

GeorgeNotFound left with Sapnap. They practiced parkour and PVP and everything in between. George mostly practiced parkour though. He got quite good as well. He returned for the second Dream SMP but elected to stay with Dream for the most of it.

Hannahxxrose left with Purpled. They played Bedwars and at one point they started a hardcore world together. Not much else is known. But she did return for the second Dream SMP. She stayed the whole time and got involved with conflict. 

Hbomb left with Fundy and CaptainPuffy. Not much is known of what they did with his time. But he returned to the second Dream SMP. But stayed out of conflict. Not choosing sides. He cut ties with Fundy after some stuff Fundy did on the second server though.

ItsAlyssa left way before that morning. No one knows the exact date. No one knows what she did with her time. But she did return for the second Dream SMP and got involved. She wrote letters to Callahan every weekend and hoped that he would join her. He never did. But Alyssa still stayed the whole time.

JackManifold left with Eret. They shared a house but never really talked much. They would go off and do their own thing and then go home and sleep. They would talk a bit in the mornings but that was it. Not much is known of what Jack did. Lost in history. But he did return for the second Dream SMP. He never chose a side though. And not much is known of what he actually did on the second server.

Jschlatt secretly escaped after he had his heart attack. He joined some friends and never spoke to anyone from the Dream SMP again. A few letters to Quackity were the exceptions. He apologized his best. But it never seemed to work. Jschlatt did not go to the second Dream SMP.

Karl Jacobs went back with the MrBeast crew. He kept in contact with Sapnap and Quackity but other than that cut all ties. The three of them eventually married. Karl settled down and didn't join the second SMP. He also quit the MrBeast crew.

LazarBeam went back to his friends. He only logged on a few times but he was there for the ending. He did not return for the second SMP. As you can guess.

Nihachu left by herself. Nothing is known of her life past that point. It is theorized she started a lone survival world. She did not return for the second Dream SMP. And she did not keep in contact with anyone. Only a few letters to Puffy to let her know she was fine. But nothing about her actual life.

Ph1LzA went back to his Hardcore world. All the details are saved in an archive somewhere. He also took some time off to grieve the death of Wilbur. He also joined Techno regularly on Hypixel. He returned to the second Dream SMP. And lost a lot of his sanity. He eventually gained it back. But he ended up leaving halfway threw to go back to Hardcore.

Ponk left with Punz early in the morning. Neither of them said goodbye. They started a server together and only let very close friends on. Like Purpled. I'll be honest it was just Ponk Punz and Purpled. It was peaceful. Ponk did not return and cut all ties with anyone but the two other men.

Punz left with Ponk. He secretly said goodbye to George the night before. He created the server with Ponk and they invited Purpled. They made a huge lemon city together and had a lot of fun without all the war. 

Purpled left with Hannahxxrose. They went to Hypixel. He regularly took breaks to go play on Ponk and Punz's server. He surprisingly played on the second Dream SMP. Getting much more involved. But he got very very very hurt halfway through and left. He joined Punz and Ponk after that.

Quackity went to some old friends. He ended up re-connecting with Sapnap and Karl when the second Dream SMP started. He didn't join. But he settled down and married with the two men. They eventually visited at one point. But only for a day.

Ranboo went back to ######. #########################################################################################################################  
######################################################################################################.

Sapnap Left with George. He reconnected with Dream. But he joined for he frist day of the second Dream SMP and then left. He couldn't take it. He went back to Quackity and Karl. They settled down and married. They lived a happy life after everything. They recovered together and adopted children.

Technoblade went back to terrorizing orphans on Hypixel. He played in a bunch of Skywars tournaments and won almost all of them. He found a new arch-nemesis named ######. They eventually made up and started a server together. It was almost as popular as Hypixel. Almost. He returned back to the second Dream SMP. He left quickly after though to return to his won server. He didn't want to deal witht he wars again.

TommyInnit left with Tubbo. #################################################################################################################### ######  
################################################################ ################################################ ##################################### ###########################.

Tubbo left with TommyInnit. #################################### ############################################################# ###################### ############################## ################################################################## ####################################### ################################# ##################.

Vikkstar was only a guest. But he is still included here. He went back to the Sidemen. But he did go back to the second Dream SMP. He got very involved. I cannot explain anymore.

Wilbur Soot. He was revived. He decided to not go back tot he Dream SMP. He returned to doing challenges with his friends. He eventually made another server like SMP Earth. It was even more popular then the Dream SMP.

The future is not set in stone. And it never will be. These details could change. The butterfly effect. Every action you make no matter how small has an impact. Make sure you make a good impact. Or else the future will be a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This took me like an hour and I havn't decided if I'm that proud of it. But it will be part of a series so stay tuned! I've also got another book planned. The first chapter will be finished this weekend if you want to read that. I an really excited for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are very very much appreciated!


End file.
